Muerte Cazador
Muerte Cazador '(Lit. "Death Hunter" in spanish) is a Togabito that is within Hell but is quite different from other Togabitos for he had changed hes ways since being send to Hell and living a miserable life for very long yet despite that he is still imprisoned within Hell and is trying to escape like the other Togabitos. Apearance Muerte has white hair and in a strange way Muertes eye color can change depending on hes mood, such as when hes angry they turn red if hes casual then they become blue, Meurtes original eye color is unknown, he wears a grey cloak on himself and chains wrapped on hes arms that he can use in battle, he wears black pants and black sandals under hes cloak but doesnt wear a shirt. Personality Muerte has a carefree atitude most of the time and a small sense of humor, yet in battle he is ruthless and has no mercy what so ever to hes opponent, but he is also kind hearted unlike other Togabitos that are in Hell he also goes outside of Hell without the Kushanda noticing him the reason hes doing that is still unknown, when he leaves Hell he wonders around the area he is in and does nothing but look at others who are still alive and think of things for himself most likely about how to escape Hell that is the only thing he has the same with other Togabitos. Muerte apears to have an anger issue with dogs as he always stays away from a dog that gets near him saying he doesnt like dogs for some reason, he always has a suspicious kind of look on dogs the reason for that could be something that happened to him when he was alive. Synopsis Introduction arc coming soon... Abilities and Powers ' Vast Spiritual Energy: Muerte has great spiritual energy that he sometimes loses control of and causes explosions of spiritual energy destroying anything in its way and burning it to ashes Enhanced Strength: Muerte has incredible strength being able of lifting heavy objects bigger than him Enhanced Speed: Muertes speed is enhanced giving him the ability to dodge many attacks and outrun hes enemies Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Muerte is a master swordsman, he can counter attack many other togabitos with one hand for as long as he needs to. Rage: When Muerte is extermely angry hes eyes become red and he loses control of himself going berserk and attacking the one hes angry at, Meurte will only stop attacking if he is either defeated or he gets to kill the person who made him angry. *'Claws': When Muerte becomes raged hes nails become black claws that are incredibly sharp and can cut through almost anything there is. Energy Shield: Muerte can create an energy shield that can protect him from powerfull attacks, he can make the nergy shield apear whenever he wants to. Shishissō: Muerte is able of using this technique to couter attack hes enemy instantly when needed, once that happens spiritual energy burst from hes feet and he then moves in great speed apearing as if he disapeared Equipment Sword: Muerte can make hes chains of hell turn into a black bladed sword that has a golden hand guard and is extremely sharp and can be reformed at any time Chains of Hell: Muerte uses hes chains of hell as a weapon for defense or attack, he can use hes chains to tie up hes opponents weapon and disarm him and then attack with the chain or do other kinds of things. Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Togabito